Conventionally, in order to obtain a fish meat processed food that is close to the external appearance and shape of a slice of real fish, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-252218 (Patent Literature 1) proposes a fish meat processed food that is in a fish slice style, obtained by the following method.
A coloring agent is added to a mixed liquid with a main ingredient of flour, and the thus obtained mixture is baked to produce a sheet-like material. The sheet-like material is set into a mold container in a shape of a fish slice. A fish-meat mixed material prepared by mixing flaked fish meat and thickener is packed into the mold container in such a manner to laminate it on the sheet-like material. The mold container is heated to adhere the sheet-like material and the fish-meat mixed material at the laminating surfaces.
The fish meat processed food disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a flour-based, fish-meat-laminated processed product that includes flour as a main ingredient and utilizes the adhesion ability owing to the heating of the flour. Thus, fish-meat-laminated processed products having an oral sensation and physical properties that are closer to those of real fish are desired.